This invention relates generally to physical fitness apparatus, and more specifically to proprioceptive exercise, training and therapy apparatus for developing and maintaining agility, coordination, muscle strength, balance and skeletal alignment through application and development of yoga principals of isolating, stretching, tensioning or rotating particular muscles and/or groups of muscles.
For purposes of this invention, the term proprioceptive training and therapy is defined as: efforts undertaken to maximize and extend one's neuro-muscular-skeletal self-awareness through integration and optimization of mental, biological and physical performance by developing and maintaining optimal, joint function, agility, coordination, concentration, muscle strength and balance. Applications include therapeutic evaluation and rehabilitation, athletic skill assessment and improvement, and general fitness conditioning.
The practice of yoga and yoga related techniques has long been recognized as a beneficial regimen for health and physical fitness. To date no comprehensive physical fitness equipment has been developed to assist user's in developing and maintaining proprioceptive training and therapy.
YOGA: A GEM FOR WOMEN by Geeta S. Iyengar, Allied Publishers Private LTD., New Dehli, published in 1983 discloses various YOGA exercises using two rings suspended from ropes secured to a wall. Exercises using a bench and a block are also disclosed.
A pelvic swing popularized by Mr. Iyengar provides a means for inversion. It clips to eye hooks secured to the ceiling.
Upper and lower wall ropes have also been popularized by Mr. Iyengar. His wall ropes extend from eye hooks in the wall.
The YOGA JOURNAL, in July/August 1988 published an article entitled "Yoga with Ropes", on pages 58 through 62, which provide more details of the Pelvic Swing and Wall ropes popularized by B.K.S. Iyengar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,373 discloses a body therapeutic and exercising apparatus having a pair of hangers with at least one rigid cylindrical bar connected to the hangers. A sling is also suspended from the hangers. Chain is used to support the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,539 discloses a physical therapy device having a rigid cylindrical rod covered by padding material. Straps or belts extend from the rod for attachment to the treatment surface, located beneath the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,403 and 3,593,708 relate to body suspension devices supported within a doorway frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,514 discloses an orthopedic traction apparatus using rope or chain and pulleys to adjustably position a trapeze bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,062 discloses a leg stretching exercise apparatus having multiple limb and body attachments.
The heretofore known exercise apparatus do not provide a comprehensive proprioceptive training and therapy apparatus, as disclosed herein. Objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.